1. Technology Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to x-ray generating devices.
2. The Related Technology
X-ray generating devices are extremely valuable tools that are used in a wide variety of applications, both industrial and medical. For example, such equipment is commonly employed in areas such as medical diagnostic examination, therapeutic radiology, semiconductor fabrication, and materials analysis.
Regardless of the applications in which they are employed, most x-ray generating devices operate in a similar fashion. X-rays are produced in such devices when electrons are emitted, accelerated, and then impinged upon a material of a particular composition. This process typically takes place within an x-ray tube located in the x-ray generating device.
One challenge encountered with the operation of x-ray tubes relates to backscattered electrons, i.e., electrons that rebound from the target surface along unintended paths in the vacuum enclosure. Depending on the environment, upwards of thirty percent of the electrons traveling from the cathode to the anode hit and bounce from the point of impingement. These rebounding, backscattered electrons can impact areas of the x-ray tube where such electron impact is not desired. These impacts result in the generation of excess heat that can damage the impacted component.
For example, an impacted component might define a portion of the vacuum envelope in which critical tube components, such as the cathode and anode, are housed. Upon failure of the impacted component, the vacuum can be compromised thereby rendering the x-ray tube useless, requiring its replacement often at significant cost.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.